swgfandomcom-20200215-history
General Combat Missions
Many professions have specific missions that they can undertake during the GCW Invasions that were introduced into the game along with Game Update 15. Bounty Hunter, Jedi, Commando, and Officer were given no profession specific missions but can still take part in any one of the following quests. To enjoy these missions, players must be at least Combatant. Phase I: Construction Players can take part in Construction Quota Missions if they are given the appropriate tools by a Trader. Combat professions are very inefficient with these missions but can make a difference to the conflict if they use correct strategies with their constructions. Phase II: The Invasion There are a whole host of missions available during this part of the system. Each quest comes without a timer so can be completed over numerous invasions and planets. As well as the inevitable killing of enemy NPCs, the following missions are available: Offensive Faction These missions can be obtained by speaking to the Captains in the camps surrounding the contested city. Multiple missions can be taken at a time, and players must return to the Captains to be given a new mission once theirs is completed. Running in contradiction to these missions are the defenders' missions and the Traders' Missions. Destroy Enemy Turrets "Destroy an enemy turret so that the enemy has no cover and concealment." The instructions are rather self explanatory. The player must, as part of a group or alone, destroy one of the defending team's turrets. Destroy Enemy Barricades "Destroy an enemy barricade so that the enemy has no cover and concealment." Follows identical instructions to the previous mission. The player must, as part of a group or alone, destroy one of the defending team's barricades. Eliminate Rebel/Imperial Forces "Rebel/Imperial forces are in the area and must be eliminated." In this mission, the player must kill 10 enemies in the invasion cities. Their level does not matter. Also, this quest can be completed by both the attacking and defending faction (it can only be given to the attacking faction, but once the invasion is over, the same player can then take part in a city defense and the kills taken there still count towards this mission). The reward for each of these three missions is 250 GCW and 10 Tokens (500 GCW and 20 Tokens if Special Forces). What isn't stated 100% clear for those who have completed these missions is where EXACTLY to hand them in for the reward, and nobody I have asked seems to be able to give a straight answer, which I found extremely annoying. Defensive Faction Unlike with the Offensive Faction, players can take as many of these missions as they wish and complete them simultaneously. Defend Area "Defend the area from enemy vehicles" This mission can be obtained by clicking on a defensive tower. The mission requires players to take part in the destruction of ten enemy vehicles. Whilst this mission's title suggests (almost exclusively) that a certain area must be defended, there appears to be no area requirement for this mission, or if there is, it appears large enough to encompass the entire city. Defend Barricade, Defeat Enemies "Defend the barricade whilst defeating any non-vehicle enemies in the area." Clicking on any defensive barricade gives players this mission. Players must defeat ten non-vehicle enemies (it is unclear yet as to whether this includes players as well as NPCs) roughly within the area of the barricade that they have selected. If a player ventures further than 50m from the barricade they are given ten seconds to return to within this limit, or they will fail the mission. The mission does not appear to be affected by the damage that the barricade suffers, so "defending" it is not really necessary, unless the barricade is destroyed, in which case the mission has been failed. Defend Turret, Defeat Enemies "Defend the turret whilst defeating any non-vehicle enemies in the area." Clicking on any defensive turret gives players this mission. Players must defeat ten non-vehicle enemies (it is unclear yet as to whether this includes players as well as NPCs) roughly within the area of the turret that they have selected. If a player ventures further than 50m from the turret they are given ten seconds to return to within this limit, or they will fail the mission. The mission does not appear to be affected by the damage that the turret suffers, so "defending" it is not really necessary, unless the turret is destroyed, in which case the mission has been failed. The rewards for the above missions are 250 GCW and 10 Tokens (500 GCW and 20 Tokens if Special Forces). Note: These missions are only made available if the target item is present in the battle. If one of the above quests cannot be given it is because the objective has not been spawned. For example, "Destroy Enemy Turrets" is not issued to players if the defensive side has no turrets, and "Defend Turret, Defeat Enemies" cannot be activated in the same situation because there are no turrets for the player to click on. Category:GCW Update